


Senseless

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bedroom game...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senseless

**Author's Note:**

> Very slight, consensual b &d.

## Senseless

by Shirin

* * *

Senseless 

/ _God!_ / 

That was the only word that came to him, the only word his slowly melting brain could come up with in the wake of the sensations that were slowly but surely bombarding his body. 

Indeed, he felt like he _had_ found God. Or at least, an omniscient counterpart that had the power to unleash such pleasure and frustration simultaneously upon him, making him quiver with the want for more and for no more. Surely, only God had that power? Surely, this burst of sensation would be what meeting God would feel like? 

It gave a new meaning to dying and going to heaven. 

Blair gasped, turning his head so that his face was buried in the crisp, clean sheets, muffling the slight sound that escaped. A cold, cold trickle of liquid slowly made its way down the slope of his back, sending a shiver up his spine. Literally. Just as the coldness reached the middle of his back, he felt Jim's tongue on him, licking away the cold with a lazy, long swipe of soft roughness. 

He clenched his bound fists as the image of himself, helpless and loving it, popped into his mind. He pulled his arms up slightly, feeling the soft silk wrapped around his wrists give up some of its hold on him. The slight slip made him stop, not wanting to undo the already loose bindings. Jim had wound the soft material around his wrists mere minutes before, restraining his arms behind him as he twisted the silk between Blair's hands so that they held but did not restrict. Blair knew he could pull loose anytime, whenever he chose to. 

He didn't. 

Blair turned his head again, breathing in the cool air of Jim's bedroom. A stray lock of hair fell across his mouth, and he huffed at it irritatedly, blowing the curly strands away momentarily. But they fell back on his face when the buoyant puff of air dissipated, and Blair wished his hands were free so that he could tuck the errant lock away. 

But he didn't. 

Again, he could imagine what he looked like, face buried in Jim's sheets, arms tied behind his back as his hair began to cover his face. It wasn't enough that he was blindfolded, his hair had to get into the act. Grinning at the image, Blair ignored another lock of hair when it fell across his cheek, tickling the end of his nose. The best he could do was try to blow it away again, which he did. This time, the attempt was slightly more successful, and he was spared an inopportune sneezing fit. 

Jim's hands trailed up his thighs, slightly kneading and massaging the long muscles there and Blair sighed silently. Slowly, Jim fingerwalked to his hips, stopping at the slight indentation where his hips met his thighs. Jim pressed down, his thumbs rubbing across the smooth flesh at the top of Blair's buttocks. Blair could feel his lover's hands splayed across him, covering him with a safe warmth. Seconds later, Jim moved again, this time leaving his body unattended. Blair fought the urge to moan his protest, knowing that it would just bring a frown to Jim's face and a stop to this play. 

And then Jim was back, this time with the touch of his lips. Soft lips, kissing him everywhere, each exposed inch of him that could be reached in his awkward position. Then, Jim's lips were on the insides of his thighs, and Blair cursed mentally at the jockstrap that restrained his cock and balls. Why _had_ he agreed on _that_ particular article? Biting back an expletive, Blair concentrated on the feel of Jim's lips on his perineum. Jim began to move upwards, tracing the tender skin with lips and fingers, moving slowly towards the crease of Blair's ass. When he reached it, Jim stopped, and Blair almost forgot his promise of silence at the abrupt cessation of pleasure. 

Blair felt Jim shift behind him, positioning his bigger body between Blair's spread legs. Blair tried to spread his knees wider, but the spreader bar between his knees prevented the move. It didn't allow him to bring his legs together -- which, of course, was what it was _supposed_ to do -- but Blair never realised that he'd want to open his legs wider. But it was an instinctive movement, what with having Jim where he was and anticipating what he would do next. 

Of course he knew what Jim would do next, oh yes. This game was a familiar one, the only differences being the blindfold, the bar and the silence. Jim hadn't uttered a single word, so different from their other sessions of lovemaking where not less that one endearment would slip from Jim's lips every five minutes of their being together. But this time, they'd agreed on the silence, both wanting to see if the deprivation of one sense would enhance the other. 

Jim's hands spread Blair open, and Blair smiled to himself, mentally ticking off his checklist of what Jim Ellison would do next. Next, he knew, Jim would lick him, giving him a rimming he wouldn't forget. And when Jim did just that, Blair again grinned. /Lover, you are so predictable./ 

Giving himself in to the pleasure of Jim's tongue against his anus, Blair relaxed into the mattress, letting his shoulders sink into the soft surface, closing his eyes behind the soft blindfold. He must look a sight, he realised, with his ass in the air and his lover's face in his ass. 

He would have giggled but he didn't. 

In, out. In, out. Round, round, in, out. Blair catalogued each motion of Jim's tongue, keeping it tucked away for those cold, lonely times when he couldn't have his lover with him, doing just this. They would be lovely, treasured memories made all the more real because this wasn't just any lover. This was Jim. This was the one he _loved_ , and the one who loved him in return. Blair stifled a ragged gasp, biting his lips to prevent that gasp from escaping as Jim's tongue reached deep into him. /Whoever thought up this sensory deprivation thing was a genius!/ 

Then all thought fled him as the feeling of Jim on him and in him took up all his processing abilities. The rough surface of Jim's tongue rubbing against the sensitive ring of muscle sent him into spasms he could barely control. 

And just as Blair was considering giving up and coming, Jim left. 

Could one wail in silence? Surely, because that was what he was doing, Blair reasoned, frustrated. He was wailing, screaming. Hell, he was making a _lot_ of noise, so much noise he'd surely wake the neighbours. 

All in silence, of course. 

But then Jim was back, and Blair abandoned all thought of mutiny. Did he just say Jim was getting predictable? He'd have to add sadistic to that list. Because Blair swore he could feel Jim smile when he kissed him. Even though he didn't say a word, Blair knew his body was tense enough to convey what he felt. And right now, _now_ , he felt like decking Jim one and telling him to quit fooling around. Of course, in his heart of hearts, Blair knew that was his little brain talking -- not the one in his head, but the one that was being unhappily held captive by one damn jockstrap. 

/Calm, calm. I. Am. Calm./ 

Damn it! He could _feel_ Jim grinning! 

/Asshole. Just you wait, Ellison. Just you wait until I get _you_ down here. Then we'll see how you like - Oh! Oh yeah../ 

Jim was back where he belonged. /Bad, Sandburg. You gotta stop listening to those oldies./ Jim massaged Blair's buttocks gently, firmly, spreading him open each time he pushed at Blair's flesh. And each time he exposed the hidden pucker, Jim blew at it, turning Blair into a near-whimpering wreck of wanting. Jim's warm exhalations cooled Blair's wet flesh, hastening the evaporation of what remained of Jim's saliva. The feeling was electric; coldness coupled with a vulnerability that both scared him and excited him at the same time. Finally, Jim just held his cheeks apart, blowing at his asshole intermittently. 

Blair's little brain was on rampage. It was threatening an aneurysm. Blair knew it wasn't long before he'd come, even though he was trying his damnest to hold it back and prolong this exquisite torture. Jim's thumb suddenly jabbing into him nearly sent him over the brink, and he jerked involuntarily away from the invading digit. But Jim held him in place, and his thumb slowly burrowed its way in deeper. A moment later, its partner joined it and Blair once more considered moaning into the mattress. He settled for biting the sheets as Jim's thumbs moved in tandem within him, one out, the other in. The antagonistic sensation, made all the more acute in the absence of lubrication became too much and Blair's hands flew from where they were tied behind his back. The silk restraint fluttered unnoticed onto the mattress as Blair clutched spasmodically at the crumpled sheets. 

/...Oh God Oh God Oh God.../ 

It was a litany running amok in his mind as his cock jumped wildly, releasing his come inside the white cotton. The warm wetness only emphasized his need, and he twisted, one hand reaching to grab at Jim. His hand came into contact with one solid hip and Blair pulled his lover forward, urging soundlessly. 

He could swear Jim was chuckling. Shit! 

And then he felt it, oh blessed relief! The blunt head of Jim's cock against his opening, prodding between the two instruments of torture that were Jim's thumbs. There was a wetness there that Blair knew was Jim's, and a soft sigh of relief escaped him as he felt Jim rub against him, spreading the moisture on his asshole. The still-moving thumbs rubbed Jim's pre-come into him, the slippery lubrication taking away some of the rawness he was beginning to feel. 

Then, the thumbs were gone, and Jim was there. In him. A little bit only, barely the head of his cock, but it was Jim and Jim was in him and God, it was heaven and he was almost there. 

Again. 

He felt Jim pushing into him slowly, savoring the control his lover exercised and knowing that Jim too, was as anxious as he was to reach that stage of abandon where nothing existed but the feel of flesh surrounding flesh, the touch of another on your skin, the loss of essence. But this was Jim, and he was Blair, and he knew sex would never be the same as it was before. Before Jim and Blair. B.J.B. There would be none of the pleasurable rutting in anonymity, with only sensations washing over your self without a face to it when you finally reach that pinnacle. No, he knew. He knew that when he got there, Jim would be there. Waiting for him, just as he would be there for Jim. 

Ah, the feeling! Blair held on to Jim's hip as he pumped into him, filling him up as only Jim could, reaching into the very depths of him as Jim advanced, withdrew and advanced again, repeating the motions with increasing intensity and fervour until Blair began to see stars exploding behind his blindfolded eyes. 

And then Jim stilled. And as though by an unspoken agreement, Blair felt both his cock and Jim's jerk simultaneously; one within him, one without. 

And together, they came. 

In silence. 

And long minutes later, when sated langour was all that was left, Jim pulled away the blindfold from Blair's sweaty face, letting Blair's lazy gaze rake over his own. 

And they both grinned knowingly before Jim covered Blair's lips with his, and Blair knew there would be another time, another game. Perhaps silent, perhaps not so. 

But there would always be another. And this time, he'd throw away the jockstrap and the spreader bar. 

-end- 


End file.
